Kiss
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Inilah alasan kenapa Kagami tak pernah mencium Kuroko tepat di bibir. Request Retatsu Namikaze. Complete!


**Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC(s), rush, typo(s), dll**

**Retatsu Namikaze Request**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Kuroko bingung, sangat bingung, amat sangat bingung.

Sudah dua tahun ia dan Kagami berpacaran. Sudah dua tahun mereka menjalin cinta. Sudah dua tahun suka duka mereka hadapi bersama. Sudah dua tahun. Ya, sudah selama itu mereka berhubungan, dan Kagami tak pernah menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Jujur saja Kuroko senang Kagami tak macam-macam dengannya. Kagami menyayanginya dengan wajar—memegang tangannya, memeluknya, dan mencium keningnya dengan mesra. Kagami memang pemuda yang baik hati.

Namun setelah mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya, ia menjadi ragu. Apakah Kagami benar-benar menyayanginya? Teman-temannya sudah pernah berciuman tepat di bibir—bahkan lebih—dan hubungan mereka baru berjalan lebih sedikit dari mereka.

Kise misalnya, pemuda itu baru menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine selama setahun dan sering berciuman. Atau, Midorima dan Takao yang baru lima bulan pacaran sudah merasakan manisnya memagut lidah—walau Midorima selalu mengelak dan memalingkan wajah ketika ditanya tentang hal tersebut.

Tentu saja Kuroko juga ingin merasakan hal itu. Ia sudah pernah menyuruh Kagami untuk menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah Kagami yang memerah kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.

Pernah suatu kali Kuroko mencoba mencium bibir Kagami namun hasilnya nihil. Si rambut merah gradasi itu pun langsung menyingkir di hadapannya ketika menyadari wajah Kuroko dekat dengannya—dan hanya beberapa senti. Lagi-lagi Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri dengan raut kebingungan yang ketara.

Mengingat itu, Kuroko menghela napas. Malu sendiri rasanya ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Tentu saja ia merasa bahwa itu _bukan_ dirinya. Tentu saja, masa iya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang notabene anak alim minta dicium oleh kekasihnya?

Oh, walaupun Kuroko anak alim dan baik hati, tetapi teman-temannya itu bagaikan setan kecil. Mereka senang sekali menggoda hubungan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih sangat polos. Sehingga secara tidak langsung membuat seorang anak alim macam Kuroko Tetsuya tergoda untuk merasakan ciuman yang teman-temannya ceritakan.

Tentu saja teman-temannya mendukungnya—kecuali Midorima yang malah mengomelinya dan berbicara bahwa ciuman itu tidak dibolehkan. Bahkan Akashi pun ikut-ikutan mendukungnya dan tentu saja ucapan Midorima dengan mudahnya ia patahkan dengan otak jenius miliknya beserta gunting keramatnya.

Tetapi setiap kali ia meminta Kagami melakukan hal itu, yang ia dapat malah wajah memerah Kagami. Terkadang ketika Kagami sedang kesal ia akan berkata, "Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya, Kuroko? Apakah kepalamu terbentur atau otakmu sedang _konslet_?" dan hal itu membuat _mood_ Kuroko memburuk dan membuat ia yakin bahwa Kagami mulai tak menyukainya lagi.

Menatap langit biru yang berada di atasnya membuat perasaan Kuroko sedikit membaik. Belum lagi melihat awan-awan yang berarak tenang, seakan-akan menghiburnya dari kegelisahannya yang tak berujung.

Kuroko menghela napas. Beranjak dari kursi taman lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah. Ingin menepis pikirannya tentang Kagami yang tak menyukainya lagi. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia melihat sosok Kagami berada di depannya. Entah takdir atau kebetulan, ia tak mengerti.

"Ah, di sini kau rupanya." Kagami memiting kepala Kuroko kemudian mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tangan Kuroko yang bebas berusaha mendorong Kagami agar menjauh.

"Berhenti, Kagami-_kun_," seperti biasa, nada bicara Kuroko masih tetap datar walaupun raut wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan.

Kagami menurut. Dilepaskannya kepala Kuroko dari lengannya kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan galak. "Dari mana saja kau, _hah_? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, tahu!?"

"Memangnya ada urusan apa Kagami-_kun_ mencariku?" Kuroko merapikan rambutnya, setelahnya menatap Kagami dengan tatapan polos.

"Ugh, jangan tatap aku begitu, bodoh!" cecar Kagami. "Pelatih bilang hari ini kita latihan. Katanya besok ada latih tanding dengan SMA lain. Mendadak sekali, 'kan?"

"Ya." Kuroko menanggapinya dengan datar, seperti biasa.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka berdua hanya diam. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara kepak capung dan jangkrik yang menemani mereka. Jalan yang mereka lewati pun benar-benar sepi. Membuat keheningan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kuroko." Kagami memanggil Kuroko pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?" Kagami dapat melihat wajah Kuroko sedikit kaget kemudian kembali menjadi datar. Kagami geleng-geleng kepala, bisa-bisanya Kuroko mempertahankan wajah datarnya ketika sedang sedih.

Kuroko berhenti melangkah, membuat Kagami menoleh pelan. "Kagami-_kun_,"

"Apa?"

"Apakah ... apakah Kagami-_kun _masih menyukaiku?"

Diam mendominasi saat ini. Kagami terbengong sesaat sebelum mengacak rambut Kuroko pelan. "Bodoh, kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Karena Kagami-_kun_ tak mau mencium bibirku," perkataan Kuroko membuat Kagami terbatuk. "Padahal Kise-_kun_ dan lainnya sudah pernah dicium oleh pasangannya."

Mendengar penuturan Kuroko membuat Kagami tertawa kencang. Kuroko hanya diam, menatap Kagami datar. Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya sehingga membuat Kagami tertawa?

"Hah, sepertinya kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan mereka sehingga otakmu jadi rusak," ucap Kagami. "Untuk apa aku menciummu di bibir jika aku sudah menciummu di kening?"

"Ciuman di bibir dan di kening tentu beda, Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko menyela. "Kata Akashi-_kun_, ciuman di bibir menandakan cinta yang sesungguhnya."

"Itu nafsu, bukan cinta. Nafsu dan cinta itu berbeda. Aku tak hanya sekedar menyukaimu, tetapi mencintaimu dan ingin melindungimu," wajah Kagami memerah setelahnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia palingkan wajahnya agar Kuroko tak dapat melihat.

Kagami menghela napas, kemudian menatap Kuroko yang mendadak diam. "Dan alasan aku tak ingin menciummu di bibir, bukannya aku tak mau, tetapi aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Apakah kau tak menyadari kasih sayang yang kusalurkan lewat kecupan di keningmu? Aku takut jika kita berciuman nanti, kasih sayang yang ingin kusalurkan padamu menghilang dan menjadi nafsu. Aku ... hanya ingin menjagamu."

Merah. Wajah Kagami semerah tomat sekarang. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan telapak tangannya. Astaga ... ia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya, dan itu memalukan. Sedangkan Kuroko masih terdiam, sebelum seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kagami-_kun_. Maafkan aku," mata Kuroko yang besar berbinar penuh penyesalan, membuat hati Kagami luluh seketika.

"Sudah kubilang jangan tatap aku begitu!" Kagami memalingkan muka. "Ayo kita ke sekolah, nanti pelatih dan Hyuga-_senpai_ akan menghukum kita jika telat—Astagaaa, kita telat lima belas menit, cepat jalan, Kuroko."

Kagami menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat, berlari kencang menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Kuroko di belakang menghela napas lega, ia lega karena Kagami masih menyukai, ralat, mencintainya, dan bersikap konyol seperti biasa.

Setidaknya Kuroko bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Kagami.

* * *

**a/n: halo minna-san~ aku kembali *terus?*, fic ini request-an dari Retatsu Namikaze, dan ahem ... ini fic KagaKuro pertamaku, jadi, maaf deh kalau karakternya OOC, hahaha. OOC is beautiful /plak. Di sini gak ada scene kissu-kissu-an soalnya aku masih polos /eh? Dan, buat si Nami, maaf ya kalau amburadul, aku lagi hiatus, sih. Ahahaha. Well, thanks for reading, minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
